1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an improved plastic socket for receiving a rod member. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved plastic socket of a type utilized on a hanging support rack, such as a shoe rack, towel rack, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to utilize a socket in conjunction with a plastic storage rack for receiving rod members utilized with the racks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073, directed to a "Hanging Shoe Rack", illustrates and describes a shoe rack having two side frame members, with a plurality of rods extending between the side frame members, for supporting shoes. Each rod is inserted into a corresponding socket in its associated side frame member. As specifically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073, the socket is constructed so as to have a first, outer portion of the socket having a larger diameter than a second, inner portion of the socket. Such an arrangement permits the rods to be initially inserted into the sockets in a loose manner during assembly of the shoe rack, and then subsequently forced into the inner portion of the socket, where the rod fits snugly. This prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073 entitled "Hanging Shoe Rack", and issued Dec. 9, 1997, is incorporated herein by reference.
While the socket illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073 is found to be highly useful, particularly due to its dual-dimension structure, it has been found to have a number of drawbacks. In this regard, it has been found that, during assembly of the shoe rack with which the socket is utilized, when the side frame members are placed on a soft surface, such as a plush carpet or bed, and the rods are forced downwardly into the sockets, it may be possible to thrust the rod through the bottom portion of the socket, thus rendering the socket unuseful. While such an occurrence is highly unlikely and does require excessive force, it has been found that such an undesirable occurrence can take place when, particularly as stated, the shoe rack is assembled on a soft surface, such that the socket does not have sufficient support for receiving a rod member thrust therein.
Additionally, the socket as illustrated and taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073, and other more conventional sockets not having the dual-dimension design, utilize far more plastic material than is necessary, particularly in the base of the socket. Additionally, when molding a plastic socket member of the conventional type, or of the type illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,073, it often happens that peripheral areas on the outside of the socket experience sink marks when the plastic cools following molding. Such sink marks are aesthetically unpleasing, and thus undesirable.
Accordingly, the need exists for a new plastic socket which has greater structural integrity than prior plastic sockets. Additionally, the need exists for a new plastic socket which utilizes less plastic material, and is thus less expensive to manufacture, and which substantially reduces or altogether prevents undesirable sink marks from appearing on the exterior of the socket following the molding process in which the socket is formed. The present invention fills these and other needs while overcoming the drawbacks and limitations associated with the prior art.